


I'll Take A Bruise (I Know You're Worth It)

by Veeta



Series: Of Good Guys and Bad Decisions [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Charlie is alive and well, He works for MI6, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Kingsman Fest: Resurrection по заявке "Чарли/Эгззи, R, секс без проникновения. Упор на разницу в росте"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take A Bruise (I Know You're Worth It)

Когда это случается в третий раз, Эггзи перестает верить в случайности и совпадения. Он принимает это как данность: у МИ-6 и Кингсмен много общей работы после Дня В, а Эггзи и Чарли именно те агенты, которых стоит посылать в одни и те же горячие точки. Они встречаются раз за разом, и Эггзи сам не замечает, как заметно расслабляется, чувствуя винтовку Чарли за своим плечом. 

Чарли нашёл пристанище в МИ-6 в роли оперативника. Ему не нравится, его же словами, «клоунада Кингсмен» и он ценит прямые приказы и чёткие цели. Эггзи не может не отметить то, как роскошно выглядит собранный и серьёзный Чарли в чёрной одежде и с оружием наперевес.  
Чарли следует за Эггзи чёрной тенью, и этой тени Эггзи доверят больше своей собственной.

Чарли целуется так же, как и стреляет — чётко, резко, на поражение. И Эггзи нехотя сдается этому напору и телу Чарли, которое прижимает его к кирпичной стене. После очередного задания и очередной череды взрывов, тишина кажется почти оглушительной, и отрывистое дыхание Чарли звучит громче грома. Эггзи совсем не слышит своих мыслей. Его свежие синяки и ссадины нещадно болят, и это явно не самый искусный поцелуй в жизни Эггзи, но они с Чарли буквально делят кровь, — учитывая все их раны — и это навевает на совершенно бредовые мысли о вампирах. Эггзи не может сдержать смех и отрывается от Чарли, на что тот крепко хватает его за подбородок одной рукой, поднимая его голову, а другую кладёт на грудь, прижимая к стене ещё сильнее.  
У Чарли тяжёлый взгляд, явно не обещающий нежностей. В его светлых глазах загораются пожары, когда Эггзи довольно улыбается и кладёт руки ему на задницу, вжимая в себя. Они целуются так ещё несколько минут, чувствуя возбуждение друг друга, но на этом — всё. 

В следующий раз на Чарли тёмно-синий костюм — к концу миссии, к сожалению, нещадно испорченный. По заведённому сценарию, они целуются снова, и Эггзи смотрит на Чарли снизу вверх, замечая маленькую серёжку в его ухе, такую чужеродную во всем его джентльменском образе. Эггзи чуть приподнимается на носках и слегка тянет колечко зубами, вызывая стон Чарли и свою собственную улыбку. Эггзи обхватывает губами мочку уха, чувствуя пальцы Чарли в волосах, и спускается поцелуями по шее. Когда Чарли надоедают дразнящие поцелуи и укусы на грани боли, он сильно тянет Эггзи за волосы, оголяя горло. Эггзи улыбается, зная, что последует дальше.  
У Чарли явно какая-то фиксация на том, чтобы прижимать своих партнёров вплотную к стенам, а у Эггзи фиксация на Чарли, и они отлично ладят. 

Эггзи не знает, как назвать то, что происходит между ним и Чарли. Они не видятся за пределами миссий и не заходят дальше поцелуев. Они мало разговаривают и уж точно не имеют общих хобби. Эггзи видит в этом вызов. Он догадывается, как выглядит Чарли под своими костюмами и форменной одеждой — агенты всегда в хорошей форме. А от мыслей, что Чарли, возможно, так же думает и о нём, Эггзи становится горячо. 

Чарли выше Эггзи всего на несколько сантиметров, но когда он нависает над ним, расставляя руки по обеим сторонам от его головы, Эггзи чувствует себя окруженным. Приятно окруженным.  
Целуя его, Чарли не спускает руки со стены, и Эггзи сжимает его плечи, чувствуя ткань одежды и разгоряченную кожу под ней. Чарли удовлетворяется коротким поцелуем и усмехается, склоняя голову набок. Эггзи понимает, что Чарли видит, как он на него действует. Эггзи хочется высказать ему всё, что он о нём думает, но слова кажутся пустыми и глупыми, и вместо этого Эггзи запускает руку в штаны Чарли. Чарли с трудом удерживает ухмылку, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд, и с его губ срывается стон. Эггзи ласкает его несколько мгновений: длинных для него, коротких для Чарли, и вынимает руку. В ответ на его удивлённый взгляд, Эггзи широко улыбается, демонстративно облизывает пальцы и коротко целует Чарли в щёку. Эггзи не нужна физическая сила, чтобы оставить его задыхающимся. Когда он уходит, его греет это знание и взгляд Чарли на его спине. 

Однако в следующий раз они меняются местами, и теперь уже Эггзи прижимает Чарли к стене. Но между ними нет страсти и поцелуев, только злость в глазах Эггзи и упрямство, которым Чарли разве что не светится. Миссия прошла тяжело, но успешно, однако у Эггзи появляются сомнения насчёт Чарли, когда пуля снайпера, которого тот должен был убрать, чуть не попадает в Эггзи. Чарли даёт себя толкнуть, — весьма жёстко — и не отвечает на грубые слова Эггзи. Он опускает голову, а когда вновь поднимает, Эггзи отстраняется, не выдерживая его напряжённого взгляда.  
Пожалуй, это первый раз, когда они говорят по-человечески, если их отрывистые фразы считать за разговор.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы это был ты, - коротко говорит Чарли, - Ты — последний.

Эггзи понимает, о чём идёт речь, вспоминая бункер и золотое правило МИ-6, гласящее, что из сирот получаются лучшие агенты. Он не может полностью доверять Чарли, пока ещё нет, пока воспоминания слишком свежи, а раны ещё заживают, но прямо сейчас он верит этому честному и болезненному ответу. В конце концов, все совершают ошибки. 

Эггзи вновь подходит к нему, становясь на расстояние поцелуя, но вместо этого наклоняет Чарли к себе за шею, прижимаясь своим лбом к его. Это ощущается так интимно, что точно не получится списать на адреналин после миссии. 

\- Возможно, нам стоит попробовать целоваться тогда, когда хотя бы один из нас не истекает кровью, - произносит Эггзи, устало улыбаясь.

Чарли молчит, но Эггзи слышит его ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4437580/11474186


End file.
